The Days Go On
by ShortAzn279
Summary: Everything seems to be going fine for Kousei Arima ever since Kaori Miyazono died from her illness a couple of years ago. Until he starts having nightmares of the girl who was once his first love. The beautiful out-of-control violinist. Now that he can no longer hear the piano again, what will he do to get past it all?
1. Prologue

Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (Your Lie in April)  
四月は君の嘘  
The Days Go On.

 **Kousei**

It was just a bit after the beginning of March. March 18, 2016 to be exact. Spring would be here in just a few days. Mid-term exams would start just a couple of months from now. Everyone was already cramming to get good marks.

Everyone but me, of course.

While everyone pulled all-nighters and early mornings to shove more and more information into their still-forming brains, I spent my nights playing either Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata or Chopin's Etude in D-sharp minor. But it'd been a while since the last time I touched the piano. Almost two weeks had passed. Those of which had felt like eternity slowly passing by. Dust was beginning to build once again.

Maybe it was me. Or maybe it was the fact I was beginning to drown every time I saw her in my dreams. At first it would be bright and beautiful, cherry blossoms blowing around with the sound of her violin playing in the background. Just as always. But up until recently, it went from that to only seeing her frown. Her beautiful smile would fade along with the thousands of cherry blossoms flying around and all of a sudden it would be dark. Pitch black. The darkness obscuring the sound of her violin and then all I could hear was the eerie sound of her violin—the violin I played right next to—playing only a horribly high note before I would awaken soaked in an ocean of sweat.

The worse thing was I didn't know why.

March 6, 2016 marks the day I could no longer hear the piano.

Again.

* * *

Hi guys! I know this is a short chapter but I thought it was a good start. :) Anyway, I will continue to write chapters as I go and hopefully this will become a fanfiction you all enjoy.

~ShortAzn279


	2. Chapter One

Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (Your Lie in April)  
四月は君の嘘  
Fanfiction

It's a bright scenery of pink and blue, a nice, windy day.

 _"Miwa said something the other day."_

I hate the piano.

 _"The moment I met him, my life changed."_

But there's nothing else.

 _"Everything I saw, everything I heard . . ."_

The sound of a melodica was heard. A sound that would attract anyone listening nearby.

 _"Everything I felt . . . All the scenery around me started to take on color."_

Take away the piano and life is meaningless.

 _"The whole world began to sparkle."_

It was all a lie. A story. A hoax.

My world wasn't full of color. It was full of darkness.

* * *

"Kousei! Wake up, will you?"

My eyes shot open. "Huh?"

"Arakawa-sensei caught you sleeping during class again and she said if she catches you again you're going to be in trouble big time."

I sat up in my chair. My glasses were sort of fogged up. Probably from my breath when I was sleeping. I'd been missing out on sleep lately because I constantly wake up in the middle of the night from my dreams of _her_.

I took my glasses off and wiped them clean with my shirt before putting them back on and looking up. It was Haru, my classmate in my Calculus class. He plays and studies the cello here at Bremen Music High School.

"Jeez, Kousei. You've been falling asleep in class lately and I've had to stay behind to wake you up every time. What's your deal?" Haru leaned against the desk that was beside mine.

"Ah, sorry. I've just been losing sleep lately. A lot of studying for exams, you know?"

Another excuse.

"I can't imagine what you're studying for with all the sleeping you've been doing." Haru stood straight as I stood and gathered my things.

Bremen Music High School was obviously a music-based school. While we all studied for our general classes at the same time we all selected music classes based on the instrument we play. Sometimes the different music classes all came together and played as an orchestra. They even had classes for singing, whether it was chorus or soloist classes.

We left the room together and started making our way to the main entrance of the school, taking the stairs.

"Hey Kousei, you thinking of entering any piano competitions anytime soon?"

Haru was known for his amazing cello playing in the cello community. In the last two years he'd come out on top for three different cello competitions. He'd quickly been making his way through the charts. I on the other hand . . .

"Probably not. I haven't been looking around for any lately." I shoved my hands deep in my pockets.

I could feel the confused look he'd been giving me as we stepped out into the school courtyard. "Really? I can help you look for some if you need help with that."

"Ah, no thanks. I think I can manage on my own." I forced a smile to him as I felt uncomfortable even talking about the piano.

"Hm, you're confusing Kousei. You were famous in the piano world when you were younger then you disappeared for a couple of years before you showed up again. After that no one's really heard about you lately."

I didn't respond as we reached the front gates. I looked up and saw gray clouds forming in the sky. I wondered if she could feel my hate for the piano.

I heard Haru sigh as he stood beside me. "Don't tell me it's going to rain again. Well I'd better get home before it starts pouring. See ya, Kousei." He waved as he turned and started walking away. I waved back before I left in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Kousei?"

I turned my head in the direction my name had been called. "Oh, hey Tsubaki."

I'd taken refuge at a bookstore close to home waiting for the rain to calm down some since I hadn't thought to bring an umbrella with me. I watched as Tsubaki came towards me. She'd been wearing a baseball uniform that'd been covered in dirt. "Just coming out of practice, huh? Hope the team didn't get too wet from the rain."

"Oh, no I think everyone managed to get away in time." She laughed before she looked at the book I'd been holding. "Bela Bartok? Oh, are you looking for composition pieces to use in a piano competition?" Her eyes seemed to light up all of a sudden.

"Huh?" I looked down at the book. It'd been a collection of pieces for piano solos. I quickly put the book back on the shelf I'd gotten it from. "Oh, no. I was just looking. Besides, I don't think I'll be entering any competitions anytime soon."

"Huh? Why not?" A look of disappointment washed over Tsubaki's face. "You haven't done one for a while now! Don't you want some major companies to recognize you?"

Before I could answer her the bell at the door chimed as someone entered. "Welcome!" the girl at the register cheerfully said.

"There you are, Watari! Jeez, you took too long scaring that girl from earlier!" Tsubaki pouted.

"Yo." Watari walked toward us wearing his school uniform. His had been different from mine. His was all black and had buttons all down the front that Watari of course had all unbuttoned. Mine was similar to the uniform we wore in junior high. It was all brown and had the school's insignia sewn into the front pocket. Tsubaki went to the same school as Watari so he must have been watching her team practice or something before they left school together.

"So you were bothering another girl again, huh?" I joked. I missed this. Ever since the new school year started we haven't been able to get together as much since I attend a different school. But since Tsubaki and I live right next to each other we see each other more every now and then.

"Joke all you want but I managed to get her number! See?" He searched his pockets then started freaking out. "Crap! I thought I put it in my pocket!"

Tsubaki sighed. "Classic Watari. Just as expected of you to lose her number as soon as she gives it to you. I wonder, what are you gonna say to her when she thinks you stood her up?"

"I won't be able to, the paper had her name on it too, so I didn't think to ask . . ."

I laughed. "I almost feel bad for you."

"Jeez Kousei, you too?" Watari whined.

Tsuabki patted his shoulder, laughing. "It'll be okay Watari."

"What about you Kousei? Any girls come your way yet?" Watari grinned.

'Quick recovery, , ,' I thought. I shook my head. "No, not yet. I haven't been looking for any. I've been busy with studying for exams."

"There you go again, Kousei! Before you know it you'll be living with a house full of cats!"

"That's for girls, you idiot." Tsuabki shook her head.

All of a sudden Watari's phone chimed with a message. "Oh, its Keiko-chan! You guys go on without me! I'll see you later!" And just like that he was gone and out the door.

Tsubaki sighed as we were alone again. "That's just like him."

"I'm sure he'll grow out of it soon enough and find someone he really likes." All of a sudden I could hear the violin again as it was playing its' terribly high note, the bow screeching against the strings. I immediately covered my ears as soon as I heard it, closing my eyes.

It seemed like forever until I was brought back to reality by Tsubaki yelling my name.

"Kousei! Hey, snap out of it!" She'd been snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and looked around. I then saw it'd been the TV on the wall showing a commercial about a new violin a store in town had in stock. I breathed a sigh of relief as I lowered my arms.

"Kousei, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

I nodded. "I'm fine, look. The rain's stopped. Let's go before it starts again." I headed towards the door and walked out with Tsubaki behind me.

The walk home had been quiet between us. The sun was fighting to shine through the gray clouds and it was humid outside.

"Has your dad come home from his work, yet?" Tsubaki asked casually.

"Not yet, he's still out in America doing business. He sends me money for support so I'm okay being alone." We neared our houses and I pulled out my key. "Anyway, I'll see you later, Tsubaki." I waved as I walked to my front door.

"Goodnight Kousei," I saw her wave before I went inside my house, locking the door behind me.


End file.
